


Revenge, The Effie Trinket Way

by cassandrarose2022



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hayffie, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrarose2022/pseuds/cassandrarose2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of his rude comments, mean teasing, and unjustified assumptions, Effie decides Haymitch has finally pushed her too far. Now is time to get her revenge, the Effie trinket way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge, The Effie Trinket Way

"I don't think we're going to find this funny, if the game makers decide to take it out-" 

"On who? On her? On him? I think they already have. Loosen your corset, have a drink." And with that, she finally reached her breaking point. Effie was finished with all of them, Haymitch especially, and decided to seek revenge the best way she could think of. So she interrupted Haymitch as he began a new sentence.

"Fine. But you have to help me." She spoke with a smirk, giving a bat of her eyelashes as Haymitch responded with a confused stare. Making sure to sway her hips just a bit more than usual, Effie walked to stand in front of her victim. She carefully took a seat on his lap, feeling wide eyes on her from every angle.

"Come on, Haymitch, loosen my corset for me." Haymitch's eyes were wide, matching his gaping mouth. Before he could blink, Ceaser Flickerman's voice filtered through the speakers from around the room.

"Oh. Well, I guess my corset will have to wait." Effie mentioned. She turned to sit sideways on Haymitch's lap, crossing her legs where they hung over the arm of the chair. She leaned back, finding a place balanced between Haymitch's chest and the chair's other arm. Finishing by leaning her head into the crook of his neck, she knew everyone would have to try extra hard to focus on the training scores.

When Peeta's score of 8 floated across the screen, Effie smiled as his excited eyes bounced from person to person. 

"Peeta! We can work with that!" She encouraged. Haymitch, who hadn't breathed a word since his earlier comment to her, finally moved. He seemed to nod his head approvingly at the boy before grunting some sort of agreement.

"And finally, from district 12, Katness Everdeen, with a score of... eleven." Everyone gasped at the news, and Effie stood from her spot on Haymitch. Practically bouncing, she squealed and captured the closest person in a hug. Not surprisingly, that person was her previous seat. Definitely surprisingly, he hugged her back tightly, before letting her go, a few long seconds later, and going to where Katness sat on the sofa.

The escort followed to give Katness, and Peeta, a congratulatory hug. While she embraced the boy, she felt eyes fall on her behind, and when she felt Peeta stifle a giggle, she knew she wasn't crazy.

She casually unhooked the clasp on her bracelet before pulling her arms back from their hold on her male tribute. The bracelet clattered to the floor at her feet as she let out a quiet "oh", before slowly bending at her waist to grab the piece of jewellery. Effie purposely fumbled with picking up the bracelet, knees locked straight, bum in the air. Only standing back up when she heard a choked sounding cough coming from the district mentor.

Quickly, everyone settled, giving Effie the perfect time to further her plan against Haymitch. Starting by taking the place between him and the end of the couch, and kneeling close to him. She slowly began to run her hands through his hair, playing with the strands of dirty blond. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak, but interrupted before he made the first sound.

"Your hair is so nice. I could run my hands through it forever." As her hands made another trip through, she tightened her hold on the hair, pulling at it softly. She received her desired goal from the motion; Haymitch opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced as he fought back a moan. He stiffened to make a move to get up from his seat, but thinking fast, Effie turned and fell back towards him, her head in his lap. Haymitch froze, grey-blue eyes watched her carefully.

Effie moved her hand to his shoulder, then ran softly downwards towards his stomach before making a return trip upwards. 

"And you are all muscle aren't you." She commented, hand still trailing up and down his front. His adam's apple bobbed with his audible gulp. She smiled, knowing just what she was playing with. No one in the room dared move to leave, making everyone silently watch the exchange between mentor and escort. Effie moved to a sitting position, thinking of the perfect next move.

"I think you were going to help me with something, weren't you Haymitch?" She spoke in a sultry tone, loud enough for everyone to hear, but soft enough to keep the personal feeling between her and Haymitch. He swallowed again. 

"Words Haymitch. Use. Your. Words." She punctuation each sound. 

"Y-yes. I will help you." He finally said. His voice was rough and deeper. He was obviously distracted by her. 

"Good." With that word, she moved to straddle his lap, making sure to allow her breath to tickle his ear and cheek, and breasts brush his chest. His mouth stayed slightly open, his eyes, swallowing her.

"Now help me loosen my corset." A guiding hand brought his fingers to the back of her dress. They worked nimbly to untie the ribbon and pull it from its place tight against her skin, leaving the dress hanging off her frame. She moved closer to his face, only a hairs space between their lips, before leaning back, his mouth chasing her. Silently, she stood, the dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in stunning black lace lingerie.

"Thank you, Haymitch." She breathed with a sly smile. His hands involuntarily reached for her, his lips open for her, his eyes whispering pleas for her. She saw his reaction. Everyone in the room saw his reaction. While their reaction was one of shock, his was of want. Love or lust, no one could tell, but desire was burning obviously in his every feature.

A desire which Effie fueled as she bent down and pressed her soft lips hard against his. A moan escaped his throat as she slid her tongue across his bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and providing a soft pressure. Letting go of her hold on his bottom lip, Effie stepped back, holding Haymitch's gaze for several seconds before locking with the eyes of every other occupant in the room. Being met with dropped jaws and bulging stares, she smiled. With loud clicks of her heels, Effie walked to the cart of alcohol sitting by the exit.

"Yes, loosening my corset was a good idea. Thank you again for the help, Haymitch." She moved her hand over the selection of bottles, before lifting one by the neck.

"Now I think I may have a drink." She added. With a wink directed at Haymitch, Effie turned on her heel and strutted from the area, towards the hall containing her bedroom.

With her disappearance, all eyes turned to Haymitch, who still sat in a trance, eyes focused on the disappearing spot of Effie. In seconds he noticed the prying eyes, and began processing what happened. Soon, he jumped from the couch, gathered the dress from the floor, and speed towards where the district 12 escort had escaped to.

"Open the damn door Trinket, you can't leave me like this!.... You know damn well I can't wait until our usual time tonight!.... Stop laughing!.... You caused this, now we are going to fix it!.... Finally!" Haymitch could be heard yelling, from somewhere outside Effie's door. Once the last word was exclaimed, a door slammed loudly.

The remaining people in the room exchanged glances, before awkwardly dismissing themselves from the sitting area, disbursing with few words muttered.

Not until hours later, did anyone dare to near Effie Trinket's bedroom. When they did, they quickly moved past it, running from the moans still floating through the small space between the door and the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed my take on Effie's revenge plans! Feel free to let me know what you think! Corrective Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
